How Could You?
by ArchAngelCayta
Summary: She didnt know just how much she loved him...until he was almost gone JuiceXOC
1. Chapter 1

How could you?

She didn't know just how much she loved him, until she almost lost him. JuiceXOC one shot

So I am thinking about writing a story for Juice cause I have kinda fallen for the guy lol hope you guys like it. I don't really know where it came from but it came and I had to write it down right away, it was after the last episode came out.

Something wasn't right about him a couple of days after he was released, it wasn't going to be the same after that. While my father was on the outside I still had my days of being lonely, I missed him, and even though it wasn't a sealed deal, it was still of a case. I would fight for him, I would kill for him and I would die for him. That was the word of the old lady after all. I waited at the club house standing next to my father, waiting for the rest of the boys to come home. "Ready for everyone to come home love?" He asked me

I nodded "I have been since the moment they were convicted."

He didn't look at me yet "You know I still haven't said yay or nay to this relationship between you and Juice."

I snorted "Well I could have always chose Tig."

I watched his head turn slowly and he tipped his glasses down the bridge of his nose, making sure I saw his eyes. I laughed at him "I was kidding Dad, you know I wouldn't do that to you." I kissed his cheek then layed my head on his shoulder "Make sure you don't, you're never too old for me to take you across my knee."

I laughed, and that caused him to chuckle "I love you Cadie, I don't want to see ya hurt."

"I know you don't, but you forget, I won my spot by taking a crow eater out, if he didn't get that one he truly is blind."

"Cade! They are coming!" I heard Tara yell to me, I gave my dad one last kiss before standing up from the picnic table, and bolting to where Tara, Lyla, and Gemma were, Tara holding the newest addition to the Teller family and Gemma holding Abel. I put my arm on Gemma's shoulder "Ready baby?"

"Of course." I replied.

The sound of Thunder rolled across the road, the rumble of the ground, it ran through our hearts, our boys were home, Finally the two leaders came through the gate Clay Morrow, and Jax Teller, followed by them were Tig, Bobby, Kozik and Opie went to go and pick them up at the prison, of course they had to ride together as brothers, I was surprised that my dad didn't go.. Juice rode right behind Tig, and my hears seemed to skip a beat a little "Go and get your man baby, you have been waiting long enough." Gemma said.

I waited for Juice to get off his bike and take off his helmet, his hair had grown over his tattoos, he had grown a mustache with it, that was the thing that appealed to me the most, he looked at me, the smile got me and as iff on cue I bolted over to him I stopped about three feet from him. it didn't take him long to close that gap and wrap his arms around me his lips immediately caught mine and kissed me, I kissed him back of course. When I broke from him, he smiled "I have been waiting a long time to do that."

I smiled and touched my forehead to his "Took you long enough to get that letter to me, goofy ass."

"Hey, you gonna great the rest of us or are you gonna make out with him the whole time." The scratched voice of Clay caused me to laugh and break from Juice "Alright keep your pants on."

I walked over and hugged Clay and he picked me up off the ground "Jesus Clay!" I squealed "Don't seem to disappointed to see me."

When he put me back on the ground Jax was next, his hair was short, something I had threatened to kill him for, I slugged him in the shoulder "what the hell man! I told you to never cut your hair!"

Rubbing his shoulder he smiled "Nice to see you too Darlin."

I hugged him next, then the rest of them were there of course, however something wasn't right with Juice, he still was stuck to me, but he was quiet, not the goofy partier that I likes so much.

The night was strong, every old lady had to make their men happy that night, that didn't exclude me. I had just fallen asleep when Juice rolled over and kissed me on my neck "You have got to be kidding me." I murmured slightly "We just finished."

"I am not tired yet." He said kissing me again.

I laughed finally opening my eyes "You got enough in prison didn't you? You are pretty enough."

He stopped and glared at me, I smiled, he knew what to do to get back at me, he reached down below the sheets and found my clit, rubbing it, causing me to moan "Dammit why do you do this to me?"

He laughed "It means I like you."

I moved my legs so he nestled in between my hips "I would hope you would more than like me."

He bent down and kissed my lips "God I missed you."

"Really? I didn't miss you at all." I said smiling wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me as he started again.

As the weeks continued it became normal again; they met with the Mayans every so often to make the regular trade. The new Sheriff of the town of course was after everyone, even me, the one day at the club house was one of the last straws between him and I, he had fallowed me inside, Dad was the person to come out and escort me in, however the sheriff came in and looked over "I wanna know something, how come there are no brothers up on this wall?" He was talking about our entire wall of mug shots, even I had a picture on it. "We don't have a problem with black people Sheriff."

"Oh? But yet you have a picture of Miss Telford on this wall, no females are in this club remember?"

"Leave my daughter out of this." My dad growled. He was standing in front of me, him and Juice both were. My protection "Dad please." I whispered. My dad ignored it "She has nothing to do with whatever problem you have with the club, I don't want you to speak to my daughter." He turned to Juice "Juice get her out of here, I don't care where you go just get her out of here."

Juice took my arm and even though the last thing I wanted to do was leave, I did what I was told, Juice took me outside where I heard the sound of crashing and banging, entire glass shattering in the room, Juice had wrapped his arms around me and kept me from going back in there. It was the marker that our club was falling.

It had gotten quiet, Juices and my relationship seemed to be at a standstill, he still spent the night at my house, still kissed me, told me all the words he used to, however he was still distant. Quiet…not Juice. It was after he had gotten back from a warehouse, I had been at Jax and Tara's watching Thomas and Abel while Tara cooked, my dad and Juice walked in, and Juice had been shot in the leg. "What the hell happened?"

"We had a bug…something happened and Juice got shot."

"Shit." I said running over to help him in the table, this dining room table had to be more than bloodstained with as many men had to get stitched up. The moment I set him on the table he wasn't right, his eyes were dull, he didn't crack a smile, not a peep came from my old man, he looked me in the eye and kissed me slightly on the lips. I looked at my dad, and he returned the look to me and shook his head. He wasn't going to tell me what happened.

It was the next morning that I woke up and he wasn't with me that I knew something was wrong. I drove to the club house to try to get him to talk to me, however it looked like all the rest of them were gone too. "Gemma, have you seen Juice?"

Gemma shook her head "No baby I haven't, what is wrong?"

"Something isn't right, I think something happened last night, and nobody is telling me, even dad tells me at least something."

"Your daddy is just protecting you. As far as Juice is concerned, I don't know why he is acting that way; I have noticed it but figured you would take care of it in time."

, I nodded "Dad's out too?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, maybe I will give dad a call before I go to work."

"Alright baby." She got up and kissed my cheek "I love you baby."

"I love you too Gemma."

I took off out the door toward my car and tried to call juice first, no answer, the next call was to my dad "Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Yeah love?"

"Is Juice with you? I have been trying to call him."

"No…I thought he was still with you."

I cocked an eyebrow "Um…Okay, thanks Dad, I have to get to work, when you see him can you tell him to text me or something?"

"Yeah, love you Cadie."

"Love you too Dad."

I clicked the phone off and got into my car, something wasn't right about Juice, something was wrong. Juice always answered his phone especially when it was me.

I had made my way into work and up in my office, and took a seat I first put my head in my hands and took a deep breath before standing "Alright, what is on the agenda today?" I asked walking into my business partners office, she turned and looked at me "You look like hell."

"Gee thanks you don't look so cute there yourself sweet cheeks."

"Oh and grouchy at that, jesus, I thought you would have been happier since Juice got back."

Daniella didn't really know that juice was in jail, she just guessed that he was spending time away for a while."

"I am, but he is acting…different… Anyway, what do we have for the day I want to get this day over with."

She handed me some paper work and I looked at it "Are you kidding me? Why didn't you file this? Or even better have our intern do it?"

"Our intern was sick and I didn't have time."

I rolled my eyes and went to filing, that was my days job. "I was hired to do better than this!"

"Yeah well until we actually not have people that are doing illegal shit here then we may have customers."

That afternoon I drove back to the clubhouse, Gemma stopped me before I walked into the garage "You find Juice."

The sound of the bike answered my question and finally Juice walked up, I ran up to him "I have been looking for you all day where were you?"

"out." Was all he said. He did make sure to give me a kiss on my lips, My dad walked over "Juice, Clay wants to talk to you."

Juice nodded and walked into the church "Dad what is going on with him?" I asked

He hugged me tightly "I don't know love, I don't know."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I know it isn't because of you." He kissed my forehead and kept hold of me until Juice finally came out. I only looked at him, he had tears in his eyes, he held a patch in his hand, the Sons of Anarchy patch, he had earned it. But something in him didn't look joyful. I walked over and for the first time in three weeks he held me so tight that I almost couldn't breathe. "I am proud of you." I said

"Thank you baby." He said in my hair and for the first time in a while he said "I love you Cadie, I always will."

I smiled and kissed him "I love you too."

He didn't look at me "I am going for a ride, I will see you later okay?"

I nodded "Okay." Little did I know how I was going to see him.

I walked out of the parlor as proud as could be, I was hoping that would perk Juice's spirits up at least a little. "It looks amazing baby, he is going to love it." I had to take Gemma with me, she was one of the most important people to me and I had to have my other mom there.

Just as I got into my car, my phone rang, it was my dad. "Love, I don't want you to panic, but I can't find Juice."

Panic went through my system "What/"

"We were supposed to have a meeting tonight, I can't get a hold of him, I can't find him, I don't know what's going on but something isn't right."

I clicked the phone shut and looked at Gemma "They can't find Juice."

It was the first time that I have ever driven over one hundred miles an hour. I was terrified of what was happening, I was scared "Gemma, I am going to drop you off, and I am going to look for him."

"Keep your head on your shoulders."

"Don't bet on it!"

The car came to a quick stop at the club house and Gemma got out of the car, I didn't even give anyone a chance to get to me before my car was off and speeding, I called dad again "I want to know what happened dad please, just this once tell me what happened!" I pleaded

"He got into it with a prospect and he killed him, it was over a drug deal gone bad, he found out that the prospect was holding coke."

"Where is he buried."

He gave me the location, something told me to drive there, ignore the police cars and just drive, if any one tries to stop me I don't car, just DRIVE.

I got to the location where I saw the truck, Juice was nowhere to be found but I heard the sound of chain being strung, and I fallowed it in the direction that it was coming from. I bolted as quick as possible, and in a clearing, I saw Juice, he held himself on a stool with a chain around his neck, and right as I was going to call out to him, he jumped off…

On my wrist was black ink of a crow in flight, it was a symbol of our love that had taken off, in the talons of the crow stood the tattoo that Juice had on his head, with a heart inside it, my tears held that vow that I had made to him, I was his old lady… and I ask all the time "How could you."

So I hope you guys like it…I know it is kinda sad but let me know if I should write a Cade and Juice story


	2. Chapter 2

Okay you guys I did start from the beginning and wrote a Juice/Cadence story, its Called Hell on Heels. Hope you guys like it!


End file.
